DESCRIPTION: (from abstract) The WSU gerontology research training program in aging and urban health seeks funding to enhance its exceptional predoctoral program. The program faculty consist of 11 faculty across the WSU campus who have over 14 million dollars in current NIH funded research projects. In just 4 years, the program is credited with 4 students completing dissertations and 8 students completing master s thesis. In addition, students have produced 30 publications and 68 conference presentations, as well as been recognized with several national awards. The strengths of the program lie in the commitment of resources to training, the commitment of faculty to mentorship, and the rich urban environment in which students participate in all aspects of research. With the assistance of this 5 year grant, and matching funds from the IOG, 20 trainees will acquire expertise in gerontology, and participate in cutting edge research. These skills will allow WSU trainees to become prominent scholars in aging and urban health.